LA GRAN MISIÓN
by cokeandfluoxetine
Summary: Los alumnos del colegio Mandalay serán enviados a Hogwarts para cumplir con una nueva gran misión: Derrotar a Voldemort y salvar el mundo mágico. No será fácil, pero todo habrá valido la pena cuando la paz reine nuevamente entre los magos.
1. La nueva misión

Era una tarde fría en donde Nico, Cielo, Camilo, Paz, Hope y Justina habían reunido a Thiago, Mar, Tacho, Jazmín, Rama, Lleca, Luca, Vale, Tefi, Nacho, Melody, Jaime, Simón, Caridad y Kika en una cabaña en un extraño bosque alejado de todo para decirles algo muy importante. Luego de haber derrotado a Juan Cruz, tenían una gran e importante misión que cumplir. Una nueva misión donde salvarían el mundo.

-Muy bien... seguro estarán todos desorientados preguntándose para qué nos reunimos todos. -Dijo Cielo. Ninguno de los chicos dijo una sola palabra.

-Es porque tienen otra misión que cumplir. -Dijo Nico.

-¡Otra vez problemas! ¿Cuando vamos a tener un poco de paz? -Dijo Tacho.

-Cuando teminen de cumplir la misión. -Respondió Camilo.

-Su misión es que deberán viajar en el tiempo e ir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. -Dijo Paz.

-¿Una escuela de magia? ¿Quién nos dará clases, el mago Merlín? -Dijo Mar riéndose.

-¡Nos van a enseñar a sacar conejos de una galera y otros trucos estúpidos! -Dijo Tefi sin parar de reír.

-En serio chicos, no se rían, esto es serio... -Dijo Hope. Todos se callaron. -Una vez allí deberán derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

-¿A Quién? -Preguntaron todos.

-Lord Voldemort es el ser más malvado y cruel que puede existir en el universo, mata y tortura a la gente por diversión, tiene un grupo de seguidores que les dicen mortífagos... deberán acabar con él. -Dijo Justina.

-Y nosotros no estaremos, pensamos que están lo suficientemente grandes como para poder hacerlo, confiamos en ustedes. -Dijo Paz. -Pero a Justina le dieron trabajo en la cocina de Hogwarts para ayudar a los elfos domésticos.

-Los voy a vigilar muy bien para que cumplan con lo que deben hacer y no anden haciendo travesuras, y les voy a decir borregos frente a los demás chicos para avergonzarlos. -Dijo Justina.

-Muy gracioso. -Dijo Nacho.

-Para ahorrarles tiempo ya les compramos todo lo que necesitan, uniformes, varitas mágicas, calderos, libros y lechuzas... uno puede tener también una rata, un gato o un sapo... pero pensé que una lechuza además de servir como mascota será útila a la hora de recibir el correo. -Dijo Camilo.

-Ahh... esto en vez de ser palomas mensajeras, son lechuzas mensajeras. -Dijo Tefi.

-Exactamente. -Respondió Camilo. -Será mejor que les dé ahora sus varitas, son muy especiales, no las pierdan, no las rompan porque cada varita es única y sólo funciona con quien la usa... si no la tienen y alguien se las presta será un desastre. -Camilo repartió las varitas mágicas a los chicos que estaban muy sorprendidos. No tenían ni la menor idea de a dónde irían, qué es lo que exactamente debían hacer. Al principio creían que era sólo una broma, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, de que deberían cumplir con otra misión para volver a salvar al mundo.

-Ah, y otra cosa que no le hemos dicho: Tienen habilidades, y no por cinco minutos, para siempre... -Dijo Paz. Con lo que ella dijo todos se pusieron muy contentos, algunos se volvieron invisibles y otros intentaron correr rápido de aquí para allá para probarlas. Otros simplemente no hicieron nada, estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Esperen chicos! ¡Las habilidades son para combatir a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, no para usar por usar! -Dijo Hope.

-Hope tiene razón, las habilidades no son de juguete, son para usarlas seriamente y con responsabilidad. -Dijo Cielo.

El tener habilidades ilimitadas les confirmó la idea de que todo era cierto. De que irían a la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y que deberían derrotar a Lord Voldemort para salvar el mundo mágico.

**N/A: Espero que les guste, y ya sé que es un fic demasiado loco y raro, pero igual espero que halla alguien a quien le guste y no lo envíe a una página de malos fics. También pienso subirlo a otra página de fics en la que estoy registrada, y también a mi fotolog.**


	2. El viaje

Luego de que los chicos y Justina preparen todo necesario, se encontraron todos otra vez en la cabaña para iniciar el viaje. Aquella cabaña era especial, se las había recomendado Dumbledore para no ser detectados por muggles.

-¿Están listos? -Preguntó Nico.

-Sí, estamos listos. -Dijeron todos.

-Algunas indicaciones previas... -Dijo él. -Aparecerán en Londres en la estación de trenes King Cross, deberán tomar el tren hacia Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 3/4... para entrar deberán atravesar la pared que separa a las plataformas 9 y 10, suena loco y peligroso pero confíen en mí y háganlo. No deben ser vistos por nadie. Suban al tren y ya está. -Dijo Camilo.

-¡¿Están listos?! -Gritó Nico.

-¡Sí! -Gritaron los chicos, y antes de terminar de gritar, ya habían aparecido en la estación. Todos miraron sorprendidos hacia todos lados.

-Tenemos que ir a la plataforma 9 3/4. -Dijo Luca. -Allá está. -Dijo señalando el lugar por donde dijo Camilo que deberían pasar. Los chicos lo siguieron, en realidad estaban algo asustados, sonaba peligroso el hecho de atravesar una pared, pues en el mundo muggle la persona que atraviese una pared, dependiendo con la velocidad a la que la atraviese puede que simplemente no lo logre o que se dé un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Tenemos que atravesarla? -Dijo Mar algo nerviosa.

-Así es... -Dijo Luca... -¿Quién quiere ir primero? -Nadie respondió.

-¡Rama! -¿No quieres ir? -Dijo Jazmín.

-Las damas primero. ¿No? -Dijo él.

-Ahh... iré yo. -Dijo Luca al ver que nadie quería hacerlo primero, y corriendo con sus cosas atravesó la pared y llegó a la plataforma. Del otro lado estaba un gran tren que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts" Se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato. Estaba completamente sorprendido de lo que había pasado.

-Quiero intentar... -Dijo Lleca. -Y corrió hacia el lugar atravesando la pared. Finalmente le siguieron el resto de los chicos al ver que nadie se había roto la cabeza de un golpe.

-Ya era hora... miedosos. -Dijo Luca.

-¿Y por qué no entraste directamente tú en lugar de preguntar primero quién quería entrar? -Preguntó Tacho.

-¡Basta, no cuestionen más a mi Negri y subamos al tren que quiero ir a la escuela esa de magia a sacar conejitos de las galeras! -Dijo Tefi.

-Bueno... ¿Subimos o no? -Dijo Vale impaciente. Todos los chicos subieron al tren, sorprendidos, y se ubicaron en los distintos lugares disponibles que había. Parecía algo totalmente alejado de la realidad: Una señora repartiendo golosinas extrañas como ranas de chocolate que saltan, y otras que fuera del mundo de la magia existían sólo en la imaginación; estudiantes de magia vestidos con túnicas de color negro y el escudo y corbata con los colores de su casa, algunos llevaban un sombrero, otros incluso haciendo magia.

Mientras ellos estaban totalmente sorprendidos con la estación de trenes, el tren, el viaje, cómo sería el colegio nuevo... Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban acostumbrados a la magia desde hacía siete años. Se sentaron en unos lugares disponibles que había, y luego Harry salió de a comprar golosinas:

-Deme tres ranas de chocolate y una vara de regaliz. -Dijo él dándole el dinero a la vendedora.

-¿Esas ranas se... comen? -Preguntó Nacho con una tremenda expresión de asco en su rostro al ver a Harry comprándolas.

-Sí, y son deliciosas... ¿Nunca has comido una? ¿Eres nuevo? -Preguntó Harry amigablemente.

-Pues... digamos que sí soy nuevo al igual que mis amigos, y jamás he comido esa cosa...

-Bueno... cuestan un knut, pídeselas a la señora que vende...

-¿Un qué?

-Un knut, es dinero mágico...

-¿Te refieres a esto? -Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un puñado de monedas de bronce, plata y oro de distintos tamaños.

-Mira... las de bronce son knuts, las de plata se llaman sickles y las de oro galleons.

-Ah... listo. -Aún no terminaba de entender esto de la magia. Harry regresó a su asiento con sus amigos.

-Creo que tendremos nuevos compañeros. -Dijo Harry.

Los chicos no entendieron demasiado de lo que había dicho Harry, y ya se les había hecho una mezcla de monedas... ¿Por qué no hacer como en el mundo muggle que sólo existían los pesos y los centavos en el caso de su país?

-Déjenlo, debe estar loco... -Dijo Nacho. -Seguro es una broma, sabe que somos nuevos y quiere hacernos creer cualquier cosa. -Luego se dio cuenta de que Harry decía la verdad al ver como a diez estudiantes más comiendo ranas de chocolate y comprándolas con esos famosos knuts que nombró Harry. -Iré a comprar una para probar.

-¿Me traes una? -Preguntó Luca dándole un knut.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? De paso te la compras tú... -Respondió él, pero cuando quiso acordarse, el resto de los chicos le habían dado un knut cada uno para que se las valla a comprar. No le quedó otra que aceptar, y junto a Luca fueron a comprar.

-Deme... quince ranas de chocolate. -Dijo Nacho.

-Son quince knuts, gordito... -Dijo la vendedora.

-¿Perdón? ¿Usted se piensa que me voy a tragar quince asquerosas ranas? Son para mis amigos, pregunte y después opine. -Dijo enojado.

-Calma Nacho... te lo habrá dicho bien... -Dijo Luca.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Sólo le dije eso porque tiene unos lindos cachetitos... -Dijo la vendedora apretándole con fuerza uno de sus cachetes y dándole las ranas.

-Tienes unos lindos cachetitos. -Dijo Luca burlándose.

-No es gracioso...

Cuando llegaron con las ranas y las repartieron, todos se alborotaron al verlas y trataron de comerlas rápido para que no salten. Luego comenzaron a mirar cómo las fotografías de sus cromos de magos y brujas famosos aparecían y desaparecían mágicamente.

-¿No te comes tu rana? -Preguntó Caridad.

-Ai Dios, esto es lo más asqueroso que hice en mi vida... -Cerró sus ojos y le dio un mordisco, pero para sorpresa de él, tenía sabor a chocolate. -Está buena, tiene sabor a chocolate... sólo la forma de la rana... y lo asqueroso es que salta, pero es rica. Me compraré otra, pero esta vez ve tú Luca, sino la vendedora se burlará de mis cachetes... -Dijo mientras le daba su knut a Luca para que valla.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en Hogwarts se abrieron las puertas para que comiencen a salir los estudiantes de magia.

-Creo que llegamos. -Dijo Jazmín.

-Y será mejor que bajemos porque sino el tren arrancará de regreso a Inglaterra y nosotros todavía adentro. -Dijo Mar.

Cuando bajaron del tren no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: Un gran castillo iluminado por sólo velas del otro lado de un gran lago, un semigigante acompañando a los alumnos más pequeños por unos botes hacia el castillo, y otros estudiantes más grandes dirigiéndose hacia este mediante thestrals.

-Esto es un delirio. -Dijo Simón.

-¿Y no será que nos drogaron y estamos teniendo alucinaciones, y en realidad nada de esto existe? -Preguntó Kika.

-Ex alumnos de Mandalay por aquí. -Dijo el vozarrón de Hagrid interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que pudieran llegar a decir los chicos. Todos se quedaron callados cuando lo vieron. -No se queden parados y síganme. -Dijo él y los ubicó en un bote para cruzar el lago. Él cruzó con ellos.


	3. El banquete de bienvenida

Luego de cruzar el lago con Hagrid, los chicos entraron al vestíbulo principal del castillo donde Mc Gonagall los recibió amablemente.

-¿Ustedes son los ex alumnos del colegio Mandalay? -Preguntó ella.

-Sí... -Respondieron los chicos.

-Muy bien, deberán prepararse para la ceremonia de selección donde serán elegidos por el sombrero seleccionador para entrar en las distintas casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Mar.

-Las casas de Hogwarts vienen a ser como "grupos" en donde si se comportan bien y ganan en los partidos de quidditch se suman puntos a su casa, por lo contrario, si se portan mal, los puntos disminuyen. -Respondió la profesora. -Ahora sigan a aquellos alumnos de primero para saber qué casa le corresponderá a cada uno.

Había unos pequeños alumnos de primer año dirigiéndose al comedor, estaban en fila frente a un taburete con un sombrero encima. El comedor era enorme y el techo estaba encantado: se veía el cielo. Todo estaba iluminado con velas que flotaban en el aire. Los demás estudiantes de segundo a séptimo año estaban sentados distribuidos en cuatro largas mesas de acuerdo a la casa que les había tocado.

-Muy bien, alumnos de primer año y ex alumnos de Mandalay... prepárense para la ceremonia de selección. Cuando se les diga su nombre deberán sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el sombrero en la cabeza para que su casa se les sea asignada. -Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es eso de ex alumnos de Mandalay? -Preguntó Ron.

-Son esos chicos más grandes que están casi al final de la fila, detrás de todos los alumnos de primero. -Dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo sé... pero ¿Qué es Mandalay?

-Supongo que otro colegio de magia de otro país. -Dijo Harry.

-Pero todavía no es tiempo de otro torneo de los tres magos, además si eso fuese habría un tercer colegio... y no se estarían por seleccionar a una casa.

-Entonces no lo sé... supongo que ellos deberán saber, o Dumbledore.

La profesora Mc Gonagall tenía en sus manos un pergamino con los nombre escritos de todos los que estaban esperando a ser seleccionados. Una vez que fueron seleccionados todos los alumnos de primero, llegó el turno de los chicos. El primero en ser llamado fue Thiago, a quien le tocó la casa de Gryffindor, luego siguió Mar que también fue elegida para Gryffindor.

-¡Qué bueno mi amor, nos tocó la misma casa! -Dijo Mar dándole un beso mientras se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Tefi fue seleccionada para Slytherin, al igual que Melody, Nacho y Jaime. Tacho, Jazmín, Rama, Vale, Luca y Lleca fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor. A Caridad y Simón les tocó Hufflepuff; y a Kika, Ravenclaw.

-Ahora que todos los nuevos alumnos han sido seleccionados, podremos dar inicio a nuestro banquete de bienvenida. -Dijo Dumbledore, y mágicamente comenzó a aparecer comida y bebida en las mesas de cada casa.

-Genial, comida que aparece sola. -Dijo Rama sirviéndose un plato de milanesas con papas fritas.

-¿Son ex alumnos de Mandalay? -Preguntó Ron.

-Sí... -Dijeron los chicos, y también Tefi, Melody, Nacho, Jaime, Caridad, Simón y Kika... pero ellos no están en Gryffindor.

-¿Es otro colegio de magia?

-No... pero antes de enviarnos aquí nos enseñaron todo lo que les han enseñado de magia a ustedes desde primer año a sexto. -Dijo Jazmín.

-Y si no es un colegio de magia... ¿Qué es?

-Es como una especie de colegio muggle... más o menos... nos enviaron aquí porque supuestamente tenemos una misión que cumplir. -Dijo Thiago.

-¿Una misión?

-Debemos acabar con un tal "vor lordemort" o algo así...

-Es Lord Voldemort... -Dijo Vale.

-¿Lord Voldemort? -Preguntó Ron.

-Mató a mis padres... -Dijo Harry.

-Torturó a los míos hasta la locura... -Dijo Neville.

-Estamos muy desorientados, no entendemos nada, no sabemos nada... no sabemos qué hacer... -Dijo Jazmín.

Cuando terminaron de comer la cena y el postre, cada grupo de cada casa se dirigió a la sala común que le correspondía.

-Esta es nuestra sala común. -Dijo Harry mostrándoles el cuadro de la señora gorda.

-Hola chicos. -Dijo ella.

-¡Habla! -Dijo Tacho.

-¿Eso te parece extraño?

-Pues nuestros cuadros no hablan, ni se mueven ni nada...

-Muy bien... la contraseña de este año es _"magia" _, cada vez que quieran entrar deberán decírsela a la señora del cuadro. -Dijo Harry.

-Entendido... -Mientras los chicos entraban a la sala común junto con los demás, se preguntaban... ¿Qué era de Tefi, Melody, Nacho, Simón, Caridad, Kika y Jaime? Simón y Caridad estaban ellos dos en Hufflepuff totalmente desorientados, Tefi, Melody, Nacho y Jaime estaban en Slytherin... no eran demasiado aceptados por Draco porque ninguno de sus padre eran magos. Kika estaba ella sola en Ravenclaw, pero logró hablar con Luna. Cuando estaban cenando en el gran comedor, Luna dijo:

-¿Eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Francisca, pero llámame Kika... ¿Y tú? -Dijo Kika.

-Soy Luna... ¿Eres nueva? -Preguntó ella.

-Sí, este es mi primer año... aunque es medio loco porque aunque es mi primera vez aquí... estoy en séptimo año...¡Es una locura!

-Qué raro... ¿Y sabes algo de magia?

-Algo...

-Eres ex alumna de Mandalay... ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un colegio donde iba antes... pero no nos enseñaban magia. Nos enseñaron magia una vez que ya egresamos, hace poco, antes de enviarnos aquí. Nos prepararon exhaustivamente.

-¿Y para qué los enviaron?

-Supuestamente debemos cumplir una misión que consiste en derrotar a un tal Lord Voldemort.

-¿En serio? -Dijo Luna sorprendida y a la vez algo horrorizada. Voldemort era un mago demasiado poderoso y malvado. Los ex alumnos de Mandalay eran unos inexpertos que aunque sabían magia como para ir a séptimo año de Hogwarts, no sabían nada si se trataba de combatir al lado oscuro. Ella pensó _¿Cómo pudieron enviarlos así? Morirían todos. _

-Y dime Kika... no quiero asustarte, si tus compañeros son miedosos no les digas nada... pero Voldemort es un mago muy poderoso y malo, y aunque sepas hacer magia... no es lo mismo utilizarla para salvar el mundo... ¿Los que te enviaron no pensaron que tal vez todos podrían morir? -Preguntó Luna.

-Camilo dijo que si nos envió es porque sabe que podemos.

-¿Quién es Camilo?

-El director de Mandalay. Además Justina nos ayudará, trabaja en la cocina de aquí.

-Y yo voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos... ¡Todo por un mundo libre de Voldemort!

Cuando llegó el momento de ir cada casa a su sala común, ambas fueron a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-La contraseña de la sala común es "_elfos domésticos_" cada vez que quieras entrar deberás decir la contraseña en voz alta. -Dijo Luna.

-¿Puedo intentar? -Preguntó Kika.

-Claro...

-¡Elfos domésticos! -La puerta se abrió y ambas chicas pasaron adentro.


	4. Anticipación navideña

Mientras los chicos desayunaban en el gran comedor, comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas como era habitual para los jóvenes estudiantes de magia... los ex mandalayos nunca antes habían visto algo así, por lo que se sorprendieron al ver cómo las lechuzas entraban volando al lugar por encima de las mesas de cada casa y entregaban cartas, paquetes, el diario "el profeta", revistas, entre otras cosas a los chicos.

-¡Sí! -Gritó emocionada Hermione al recibir un paquete que le trajo una lechuza, y que contenía un vestido y una carta de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Harry.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto de las lechuzas? ¿Por qué traen el correo? ¿Por qué te trajeron ese paquete? -Preguntó Vale.

-Siempre traen el correo las lechuzas. -Respondió Hermione. -Además, mis padres acaban de enviarme un vestido porque Dumbledore organizará otro nuevo baile de navidad.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijeron Harry y Ron casi horrorizados.

-¿Baile de navidad? Pero si falta un montón... -Dijo Vale.

-Lo sé... sólo me enviaron el vestido para que me lo pruebe. Además en situaciones especiales como en torneos de los tres magos, o la llegada de ustedes, Dumbledore quiso organizar otro baile.

-¡El no ha dicho nada! ¡Hablaré con él! -Ron estaba a punto de pararse para ir a su oficina a quejarse de que organizaron un baile de navidad y no dijo nada a nadie, salvo a Hermione.

-¡Espera Ron, ya lo dirá! -Trató Hermione de detenerlo.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes? ¡Seguramente te dice todas las cosas importantes con anticipación porque eres su favorita porque no haces nada más que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar!

-Tranquilo... ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? -Dijo Harry.

Antes de que Ron pueda responder Hermione se paró de su lugar y se fue sola dando pasos grandes y veloces, aunque sin llegar a correr, primero a la sala común a guardar el vestido que era de color rojo, ajustado y largo hasta las rodillas; no tenía breteles y tenía bordados de flores en hilo dorado. Luego de guardar el vestido se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones, la primera clase del día. Sólo ella estaba en el aula, era demasiado temprano todavía, pero no le importaba esperar. Debía esperar a que a Ron se le pasen sus nervios y se calme un poco.

-Sabes lo difícil y desesperante que es esto del baile de navidad... hay que apurarse para buscar pareja y sino hay que ir con las hermanas Patil. -El tono de voz de Ron era lo suficientemente elevado como para que Parvati lo escuchara. Lo miró con odio y levantando una sola ceja. -Perdón... no quise...

-Y... ¿En qué consiste? -Preguntó Mar.

-Es un baile común que se realiza en navidad, lo difícil es conseguir con quién ir.

-Ah, eso no es difícil... ¿No Thiago? -Dijo sentándose al lado de él y besándolo.

-Y ovbio que vamos a ir juntos... -Dijo él.

Ron sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, que la sangre le hervía y le salía humo de la cabeza y de las orejas. Su rostro pálido y blancuzco pasó al color rojo rapidísimo. Y clavó sus uñas en la mesa para no darle un puñetazo que atraiga la atención de todos y luego se queden observándolo como si fuese una bacteria bajo entre portaobjetos de un microscopio.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo... -Dijo Harry intentando calmarlo, ya sabía de cómo se sentía Ron por dentro... Pero no era el único al que le era difícil conseguir con quien ir al baile, aún así, si le tomaran una muestra de sangre en ese momento saldría a cien grados centígrados y echando humo, y burbujeando.

-¿Alguien más ya sabe con quién irá al baile aunque falte mucho? -Preguntó Ron enfadado aún.

-Yo iré con mi bonita... -Dijo Tacho acercándose a Jazmín... -Claro, si ella quiere.

-Ai, sí quiero, sí quiero. -Dijo ella sonriente.

-Yo invitaré a Tefi, de Slytherin... -Dijo Luca.

-¿Irás con alguien de Slytherin? ¿Qué tomaste? -Dijo Ron.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -Preguntó Luca.

-Cómo se nota que es tu primer año aquí... en la casa de Slytherin siempre han estado los magos más terribles y peligrosos, y la mayoría de los magos que están en esa casa son malos.

-Mi novia Tefi y unos amigos están en Slytherin.

-No dije todos los magos, dije sólo algunos... pero la mayoría...

-Bueno... iré con ella, no importa lo que digan de las casas.

-Genial. -Dijo tajante. -¿Quién más no está solo? O mejor dicho... ¿Quién no tiene todavía con quién ir?

-Yo. -Dijo Vale.

-Y yo. -Dijo Lleca.

-¡Sí! -Ron gritó tan emocionado como si se hubiese sacado diez en un exámen de pociones con el profesor Snape. Vale y Lleca rieron.

Ron continuó algo molesto con Hermione por haberse enterado primero ella del baile antes que los demás. Sin dejarle de hablar, pero sin discutir, se notaba cierta tensión entre ellos. Respondía tajante a lo que ella decía, y evitaba hablar a veces. Cierto día, mientras cenaban en el gran comedor Dumbledore se dedicó a contarles:  
-Atención por favor... quiero informarles que por este año se realizará otro baile de navidad. -Dijo el director del colegio. Los alumnos que escuchaban con atención comenzaron a murmurar acerca. ¿Cómo era posible si no era torneo de los tres magos?

-Silencio. -Los hizo callar. -Este año es un año muy especial porque nuestro coleigo ha recibido a los ex alumnos del colegio Mandalay y queremos recibirlos de esa manera.

-Escucha Ron... me enteré de eso porque escuché a Dumbledore hablando con Mc Gonagall del baile ¿Sí? -Dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque si decía tú le dirías a Harry, armarían un alboroto y luego se enteraría todo le colegio, y así tendría problemas porque supuestamente no debía decir nada a nadie hasta que Dumbledore lo diga.

-Está bien... eso sí, no le pediré ropa para el baile a mis padres o me irán ir vestido como en cuarto año... mejor me conseguiré algo yo en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. ¿Puedo ver cómo es tu vestido?

-Es una sorpresa...

-¿Y ahora que Dumbledore lo dijo... saben qué se pondrán?

-Yo te acompañaré a Hogsemade y también me compraré el traje. -Dijo Harry.

-Yo aún no sé cómo quiero mi vestido... ¿Venden ropa aquí en Hogwarts? -Dijo Mar. La respuesta a esa pregunta fue respondida por una gran lechuza gris que entró volando y le dejó una carta, también le llegó una a Kika, a Caridad y a Melody. La carta decía:  
"_Queridas chicas: Sí, también venden ropa, pero en un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade donde algunos fines de semana organizan visitas. Ya van a ir, es genial. En cuanto a los vestidos, ya solucionamos el problema: Vallan a su sala común y se darán cuenta. Si se preguntan... ¿Cómo fue que supimos de esto? No estamos aquí para escucharlas... Pues, si se lo preguntan... no saben nada de magia. Pórtense bien, no tengan problemas, no peleen por tonterías, no falten por faltar a clases, no lleguen tarde y no jueguen con las habilidades. _

Mar, Caridad y Melody leyeron la carta de Paz en voz alta para que las demás puedan escuchar. Kika la leyó en voz baja porque ella era la única ex Mandalay de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo fue que escucharon lo que dije? -Preguntó Mar.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, Tefi aceptó mediante señas la invitación de Luca para ir al baile con ella. Estaban lejos una mesa de la otra como para escucharse. Nacho hizo lo mismo para invitar a Caridad al baile.

-¡Sí, voy a ir al baile con Nachito! -Dijo Caridad. -¿Tú con quién irás?

-No lo sé aún... -Dijo Simón.

-¿Por qué no vas con Melody?

-No lo sé... no creo... tal vez, pero... -Dijo él. Melody se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff esperando a que Simón la invite, pero nada de eso pasó. Él miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero sólo unos segundos. _"Quisiera invitarla, pero ya seguro que tiene pareja... o varias parejas tal vez" _pensó.

-¡Kika! -Gritó Rama en medio de todo el alboroto. Ella no lo escuchó y él gritó más fuerte. Esta vez lo escuchó y se dio vuelta a mirarlo, él la invitó al baile.

Vale aún estaba sola, y Rama ya no la invitaría: Había invitado a Kika. Tenía ganas de vengarse llendo con alguien más, quien sea. Ron estaba solo, aunque no aceptaría una invitación de él, en este caso sí lo haría, incluso ella lo invitaría con tal de mostrarse con alguien esa noche frente a Rama.

Por la noche, cuando las chicas se fueron a dormir, encontraron sobre la cama de cada una un paquete que decía su nombre escrito. Desarmaron el paquete y vieron su contenido: un vestido y un par de zapatos. Tefi gritó emocionada cuando vio un hermoso vestido strapless verde de raso y un par de zapatos con taco de charol en color negro.

-¡Miren chicas!

-¡Yo también tengo uno! -Dijo Melody emocionada mostrándole un vestido negro ajustado en la cintura con un solo hombro, y unos zapatos con taco aguja de cuero en color negro.

-¿Y nosotros qué? -Preguntó Jaime.

-¿Qué, ahora eres gay que preguntas por vestidos? -Dijo Nacho.

-No pregunté por vestidos, pregunté por qué a nosotros no nos dan traje...

-¡Qué se yo! -El rostro de paz apareció entre las brasas de la chimenea.

-Porque son hombres y pueden ir a comprarse sus propios trajes. -Dijo Paz.

-¿¡Cómo escuchaste eso!? -Dijo Nacho sorprendido.

-No escuché nada... -Dijo Paz.

-No mientas... ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó si no escuchaste?

-Legeremancia. -Dijo ella y su rostro desapareció.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es la legeremancia? -Preguntó desesperado, pero Paz ya había dejado su comunicación con Nacho por red flu.

-La legeremancia es el poder de leer las mentes. -Dijo Jaime.

-¡No te metas! -Dijo Nacho.

Las chicas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también recibieron vestidos y zapatos. Mar recibió un vestido rojo en corte princesa, más largo del lado derecho, y unos zapatos del mismo color. Jazmín recibió un vestido blanco lleno de volados y unas sandalias plataforma del mismo color. Vale recibió un vestido rojo con lunares blancos, escote en V, ajustado arriba y con una amplia falda abajo, y unos zapatos con tacos plateados.

-¡Qué bueno... Paz nos trajo vestidos! -Dijo Mar.

-¿Y a nosotros nada? -Dijo Tacho.

-¡Ustedes no necesitan vestidos!

-Pero trajes sí...

-Pues... parece que sólo nos trajo a nosotras.

El vestido de Caridad era blanco estampado en negro, con volados... su zapatos eran con una prominente plataforma color negro. El vestido de Kika era color azul eléctrico, con volados pequeños y una faja plateada en medio, al igual que sus zapatos.

-¿Te vas a poner eso para el baile de navidad? -Dijo Luna.

-Sí... Verdad que está muy bonito el vestido ¿No? Encima iré con Rama.

-Sí, está muy bonito el vestido... ¿Quién es Rama?

-El rubio de Gryffindor que me invitó al baile durante la cena.

-¡Valla, qué bueno! Yo no tengo con quien ir al baile... supongo que me quedaré aquí y no iré...

-No digas eso... aunque no tengas con quien ir, vé igual y diviértete.

-En fin... después veo qué haré, falta mucho todavía. Mi vestido es este. -Dijo enseñándole su vestido que era de organza color natural con estampado de flores en negro, con mangas cortas y escote cuadrado. Tenía un cinto de raso color natural, unos guantes de red y encaje negros. En los pies unos zapatos con taco negros de cuero con volados y unas tachas redondas en el talón.

Ambas chicas al ver la hora se pusieron sus camisones para ir a dormir, pero sólo Kika se acostó, Luna salió de la sala común.

-Iré a dar un paseo antes de dormir, siempre lo hago. -Dijo ella.

-Yo no, yo dormiré, mañana hay que madrugar. -Dijo Kika.

-Como quieras... -Y salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw a caminar tranquilamente por los oscuros pasillos del colegio. -Lumos. -Dijo alzando su varita para iluminar el lugar. Todo estaba en la oscuridad, pareciera que las paredes, el piso y el techo estuvieran pintados de negro, incluso ella misma. La única luz en todo el lugar era la que emitía su varita. No hacía nada más que caminar por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, mirando con detenimiento los cuadros. Muchos le decían que apague la luz de su varita porque estaban durmiendo pero ella no hizo caso y seguía mirándolos, observándolos, apreciándolos... como si estuviese en una galería de arte. Al escuchar los pasos de Filch y su gata decidió alejarse del lugar para que no la castiguen. Se estaba acercando, ya podía verse la luz que emitía su lámpara que llevaba en la mano mientras caminaba por el lugar con la señora Norris buscando a alguien a quien castigar. Asustada Luna corrió lo más sigilosamente que pudo hacia arriba, subió las escaleras hasta que terminó yendo hacia la torre de astronomía y se quedó parada mirando las estrellas.

-Hola. -Dijo Simón. Luna se asustó porque creyó que era Filch, pero cuando le reconoció la voz se dio cuenta que era otro estudiante.

-Hola.. -Dijo ella.

-La verdad que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hago aquí... salí a dar un paseo por el castillo para explorar y creo que me perdí. -Dijo Simón.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí... así que no tengo ni la menor idea...

-Bien... esta es la torre de astronomía, en horario normal de clases tenemos Astronomía aquí.

-¿Astronomía? ¡Qué bueno!

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí... -Dijo él sonriendo. -¿Y a tí?

-Me agrada... pero prefiero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Y eso? -Preguntó él sin saber qué era.

-Es una materia más, es interesante y lo más loco es que cada año tenemos un profesor distinto... todos los años cambia el profesor, pero sólo de esa materia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es Voldemort, porque está loco, porque es un licántropo, porque un mortífago se ha hecho pasar por el verdadero profesor, porque es una extremadamente malvada profesora y odiosa, porque nadie quiere al otro profesor... además da pociones... y bueno... este no sé, todavía no tuvimos nuestra primera clase. Sólo sé que se llama Camilo Estrella.

-¿Camilo Estrella? ¡Yo lo conozco!

-¿En serio? -Dijo Luna.

-¡Era el director del colegio Mandalay! Es una gran persona... pero no sé por qué no estaba en el banquete de bienvenida anoche.

Ambos hablaban muy amigablemente hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Camilo.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí tan tarde!? -Preguntó él.

-¡Camilo! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! -Dijo Simón.

-No se van a salvar tan fácil.

-Disculpe profesor... -Dijo Luna.

-Profesor Estrella, les daré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lunes, miércoles y viernes van a verme en clase. -Dijo Camilo.

-No nos puede castigar, pasó re poco tiempo desde que llegamos aquí. -Dijo Simón.

-Bueno... llevas poco tiempo aquí, y no soy el director (aunque igual los profesores pueden castigar), y es la primera vez que los atrapo fuera de la cama a estas horas... pero la próxima no se van a salvar... ahora los dejo solos y... Simón... suerte con tu nueva novia. -Dijo Camilo y se fue del lugar.

-No es mi novia... -Respondió él. Luna rió.

-Camilo parece genial . -Dijo ella.

-Y lo es... es genial.

Unas fuertas ráfagas de viento helado comenzaron a soplar de repente haciando que el cabello rubio de Luna vuelve y se despeine.

-Bueno... comienza a hacer frío y mi pase para antes de dormir ha concluído, buenas noches Simón. -Dijo ella mientras entraba al castillo para ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Espera... -Dijo Simón deteniéndola. Ella se limitó a mirarlo. -¿Vienes siempre aquí?

-No... o sea, todas las noches salgo a caminar por Hogwarts pero no paso siempre por los mismos lugares.

-¿Dónde podría encontrarte mañana a la noche?

-Pues no lo sé, como te dije, no paso siempre por los mismos lugares, aunque tal vez vuelva aquí.

-Muy bien... ahora sí buenas noches. - Luna se fue a dormir y Simón se quedó unos minutos más mirando las estrellas en la torre de astronomía. Se fue a dormir cuando ya eran las dos de la mañana. Al otro día despertó con mucho sueño por haberse acostado tan tarde.

Al otro día, antes de que cada profesor se diriga al aula correspondiente para dar clases, Snape y Camilo se encontraron.

-¿Nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -Preguntó Snape.

-Así es... -Dijo Camilo.

-Espero se esmere en lograr un perfecto desempeño en ser profesor de esa materia... sabe que pueden despedirlo si no hace las cosas bien ni sabe lo suficiente. -Dijo Snape con envidia. Hacía años que quería enseñar aquella materia.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Sólo era un comentario... se lo digo a cada nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que entra a Hogwarts, y antes de dejarlo continuar con sus cosas... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Camilo Estrella, fui director del colegio Mandalay.

-Un ex director... qué interesante... con permiso. -Dijo el profesor y luego cada uno se dirigió a donde debía estar: Snape se fue a las mazmorrar para enseñar pociones a los de quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Camilo se dirigió al aula de su materia para dar clases a alumnos de segundo año.


End file.
